A Date With The Uchihas
by Chibi Lord Master
Summary: Sasuke finally admited that he loves Sakura, but what will happen when they go on a date and see Itachi?


**Hey people! Kira here with an awesome story including Sasuke and Itachi! They walk in fangirls bang on door**

**Fangirls: We love u! Sasuke: Fangirls... Itachi: RUNAWAY!!!!!!!! runs with Sasuke "Ok... Anyway this story includes a girl named Kiki and Sakura! Fangirls:... "O.O I'm guessing I should run. runs away" P.S. My story might be a little crapy (it's my first one).** -

It was a beautiful day in konoha, everyone was very excited for some reason, but in the end it just caused trouble."Hi Sasuke-kun" said sakura. "It's a beautiful day" she said in a peaceful voice. "Yeah" said Sasuke smiling. "Sakura, would u like to go out to eat tonight?" asked Sasuke blushing. "Ok! Let's make it a double date! I'll plan it." said sakura very excited. "Fine, but anyone else excepted Naruto" said Sasuke. "Ok! I'll ask one of my friends if she would like to come with her bf" said sakura blushing like mad. "U ok?" said Sasuke looking at sakura who's face looked like it would explode! "Yeah! Fine! See u later!" said Sakura acting strange. "Ok... Bye." said Sasuke smirking, and then walking away. "Ahhhh..." said sakura sighing seeing him finally disappears."Awesome! I got a date with Sasuke! (Inner Sakura: Love conquers all!)" said Sakura in a loud but quiet voice. Then finally fainting.

5 hours later (random thing: (+) it's a game boy! XD)

"Hi Sasuke-kun! U ready for the date?" said Sakura in an excited voice. "Yeah. Where are the others?" said Sasuke confused. "I told her to wait in the restaurant. Come on!" said Sakura in a hurry running with Sasuke. "there they are!" said sakura going to the table. There was a girl with black hair who greeted them and a man who looked strangely familiar. Then finally the man and Sasuke looked at each other. It finally hit him, it was Itachi who killed his clan and always poked Sasuke in the forehead. Giving him a death glare, Itachi recognized that it was his little brother, Sasuke. "Is this who I think it is?" said Itachi in a strange voice. "Yup, it is." said Sasuke. "It's my little brother!" said Itachi poking Sasuke's forehead. "Oh brother..." said Sasuke."So what are u going to have to eat sakura?" said a girl named Kiki. "I don't know yet Kiki." said sakura very curious. (There not even listening!) Thought Sasuke very annoyed. "I have to go to the bathroom." said Sasuke standing up and walking to the bathroom. "Ok" said sakura. "Ummm. Me too." said Itachi starting to go to the bathroom door too. "Ok." said Kiki.

In the bathroom(random doodle thing: - Its naruto sort of ...)

"Sasuke..." said Itachi. "Itachi..." said Sasuke taking out kunais and throwing them at Itachi. "You've grown" said Itachi with his eyes turning red and catching the kunais. "U WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Sasuke running and then his eyes turned red. Then Sasuke taking out his kantana and almost hitting Itachi in the stomach, but jut cut him. "Foolish little brother" said Itachi smirking. "You will never kill me!" said Itachi laughing and catching the kantana in his hand. Very angry, Sasuke started to use chidori. "I WILL KILL U!!!!!!!!!" said Sasuke yelling. Then Itachi uses a firestyle jutsu! This concludes the battle with a big BOOM!!!!!! (Me: Yay boom! )

Back in the restaurant (Random words: Waffles!) Me: Shut up!

"What happened?!?!" screamed Sakura and Kiki at the same time holding kunais out. Then Sasuke and Itachi come out of the bathroom covered with ash and coughing, but then they sung something like this "Tomatoes! Toematoes! Potatoes! Poetatoes!" Then finally fainting. "What the?!" said Sakura and Kiki. Then finally started to hurt each other and was kicked out of the restaurant. "That was actually fun!" said Sakura. "Yeah!" said Kiki leaving with Sakura to bring Itachi and Sasuke to the hospital. THE END

**"How did u like it Sasuke?" Sasuke: Its was pretty good… "How 'bout u Itachi?" Itachi: I liked it! To bad we are in a closet… "Yeah… Oh well! Bye!"**


End file.
